


Set My Midnight Terror Free

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Melanie tries to recuperate from what Elias did to her, and finds that her mind, once penetrated, is far too susceptible to invasion.





	Set My Midnight Terror Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> Post 106.

Elias had given her the rest of the day off, as though he were doing her a favor. 

Melanie took the week. She supposed that he could make her come in if need be, that he could dig into her mind and punish her for the decision - she wasn't sure how far his power could reach, but her mind didn't feel anything like secure and she doubted that it would take much - but it was the only thing she could do. The only defiance that she could muster up in the face of what he'd done to her. 

She slept little, huddled in her bed and trying to piece the scattered parts of herself back together. What he'd done hadn't been painful, not really, not the kind of painful that anyone could see. But it had hurt all the same, attacked the very core of who she was and torn something deep inside. She didn't know if it was something that could be repaired. 

The worst of it was that he'd _liked_ it. She hadn't been able to watch him properly while it was happening, too focused on the awful knowledge that he'd forced in her head, but after…he'd had on a look of regret, even sadness, but his eyes had glittered at her and she'd known. He had made her hurt and he had fed on her pain. Whatever he might tell Jon about how benign his god was Melanie knew differently. 

"Idiot," she said, and let the anger fill her. Not fair, but it made her feel better, and precious little was capable of that right now. She would take what she could. 

At the end of the week, however, she was feeling wan and tired, and not just because she hadn't been sleeping. Tim had told her about what had happened when he tried to run, and she supposed that whatever had worked on him was now working on her. 

"Bastard," she said, proud when it came out a snarl. But she knew that it wasn't the rush of new defiance that was making her feel so much better. It was the thought of going back, and that terrified her. 

_She dreams that she is back at the Institute, in Elias's office once again. She knows it is dream because he is standing far too close, so close that she can feel his breath on her skin. But she doesn't step away. To step away would be to admit that he scares her, and even though they both know that he does she refuses to let it show. Instead she tilts her chin up and meets his coldly amused gaze._

_"Are you doing this?" she demands, and Elias chuckles. His laughter is dark and rich and causes goosebumps to prickle along her skin. She shivers, rubs at her arms, and realizes that she is naked._

_"Do I have to?" he asks, and she rolls her eyes._

_"Isn't this a little puerile for you?" she asks, and he laughs again. Reaches out and trails a finger against her neck, renewing her shivering as heat pools low in her belly._

_"We all have our amusements, Melanie," he says, and his hand wanders down to her bare breast. She tries to bat him away but her arms are like lead, and instead she can only watch as her nipple pebbles beneath his fingers._

_"D-" she starts and then he takes it between his thumb and forefinger and twists, and the word is lost in a gasp as pleasure sparks through her, far too much for it to be normal. "St-" she tries again, but then he_ pinches _, and she cries out and arches her back, her legs parting so that he can slide his thigh between them, giving her delicious, unbearable friction where she needs it most._

_"What was that?" he asks, and she shakes her head helplessly from side to side, still trying to force the words out as he rubs up against her. Stop, don't, I don't want this. Easy enough to say, if she could only open her mouth._

_"I wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings between us before you returned," the monster tells her as he continues to fondle her body. "I know that you're angry, and frightened, and that your instinct is to fight. I regret that I must punish you when you do. But if you don't," he strokes a nipple with his thumb, and she arches into it, tossing her head again, grinding into the firm thigh between hers, "I can make things much more pleasant. Think about it."_

_"F-fu-"_ ck you _. She almost gets it out, and then he pushes two fingers into her and presses his thumb hard against her clit, and she's gone, coming, practically screaming with it, and his eyes, oh his eyes are dark and so_ cold.

Melanie woke panting, her duvet tangled around her legs, body still thrumming with the force of her orgasm. She laid there a moment, trying to convince herself that it had been a dream, nothing more, but couldn't quite get there. Considered not going in but she was starting to ache, now, and she knew the only way to stop it was to go back.

It wasn’t as bad as she’d feared. Basira was concerned but didn’t pry, and Martin was reading a statement when she got in so she didn’t have to face him, either. Tim was off doing who only knew what, and it was easy to slide into the research, to let it ease the ache out of her limbs and calm her throbbing head. When Martin came out of the office and made straight for her she was even able to greet him normally and give him some excuse about being under the weather. She began to relax. 

Elias came to find her as she was getting her things together to go leave for the day. She was going to meet Basira down at the pub – they had agreed to get drinks and she had decided that she was going to tell her about what Elias had done to her a week ago, though not about the dream – and he just so happened to stop by just after Basira had stepped out the door.

“Feeling better?” he asked, the picture of solicitous concern. 

Melanie gritted her teeth and didn’t answer. Elias sighed. “Very well,” he said, sounding every inch the unfairly maligned boss, “I suppose I’ll say goodnight, then.”

Melanie looked up, then, intending to tell him where he could shove his goodnight – and suddenly saw his hands all over her. Saw herself gasping and groaning as he worked her up and over the edge. She felt her body respond – nipples tightening, cunt growing wet and oversensitive – and decided not to say anything after all. She only nodded, mouth dry. Elias didn’t change expression, but she could feel his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For radioqueen, written as a treat for chocolatebox 2019. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
